


Of Dead Boys and Thunderstorms and the Bright, Bright Stars in the Sky

by drunkrat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Poetry, RS Fireside Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkrat/pseuds/drunkrat
Summary: A poem about mistakes and hauntings, thunderclaps and ghosts, starry nights and forgiveness.Written forRS Fireside Tales 2019.





	Of Dead Boys and Thunderstorms and the Bright, Bright Stars in the Sky

Out past the great big looming castle  
And the whipping, whomping willow tree  
There is a body in the forest  
Deep in the roots and the loam and the dead leaves  
With his weary bones  
And his pale skin  
He lies scarred and fragile and only mostly dead  
This boy has died from living  
(The worst way to go)  
And in the night  
When creatures rise  
And fog swallows the woods whole  
The stars reach down to kiss him  
Bright light touches paper thin skin  
(Love so bright it drowns out the fog)  
He glows in the shine of the night sky  
A full moon killing him softly  
And when she sinks back down  
(Traded for the sun)  
He will rise  
Dead boy  
So tired  
Barely more than a ghost  
In echoey halls and rooms with high ceilings  
He haunts a castle  
And he finds himself almost living  
Held in the hands of the night sky  
Every month he dies once more  
A spirit  
A ghost  
A ghoul that goes thump in the night  
People say they are scared of something like him  
(Ignorance kills)  
But he is the one who finds himself most frightening  
Like sudden fog in windy darkness  
Or voices in the night  
The things that steal away children  
Or suck the breath out of dreams  
But in the dark eyes and nimble fingers of a starry sky  
There is no fear  
No terror  
Only love and devotion and the brightest star in the whole night sky  
Speaking gentle words to the forests most beautiful beast  
But the boy who cries wolf must be cautious  
For on stormy nights  
(Pounding rain, angry thunder, the ignorant safe and shaking in their beds)  
The stars can not hold him  
Can not kiss him or keep him or love him  
Stars bring the clouds upon themselves  
Mistaking dead boys for sick jokes  
(A thunderclap rips through the sky)  
Rain and lighting and the fear of another  
Can make the dead, who fear themselves, turn to beasts  
The watchful eyes of a man who plays monster  
Cannot trust the night sky  
No, he could never trust the moon  
(She killed him)  
And, no, he cannot trust the stars  
(No matter how warm they seem to shine)  
Love  
The boy often forgets  
Is the most terrifying thing of all  
Worse than silent nights filled with voices unknown  
Hands that grab ankles that stick out from bed sheets  
Or nightmares that steal your breath away and hide it  
For love patches scars and moves the clouds from the stars  
It makes the night sky shine bright and a dead boys face look alive again  
Through haunting halls and nights in the forest  
Love will creep through  
(Clear the storm from the sky)  
And the boy who cried beast and the glowing stars in the night  
Will haunt this place even after they've gone  
Hatred and love can run chills through a strangers body  
Even once the dead have stopped living  
(Stars shine so long after they die, beasts will never forget the night sky)


End file.
